Incredibles 2
Erik Smitt |editor = Stephen Schaffer |studio = Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = June 5, 2018 June 13, 2018 June 15, 2018 |language = English |time = 117 minutes |budget = $200 million |gross = $1.238 bilion |preceded = The Incredibles Coco |followed = Toy Story 4 |website = http://movies.disney.com/the-incredibles-2 |imdb_id = 3606756 }}Incredibles 2 is a 2018 American computer-animated superhero comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures on June 15, 2018. Written and directed by Brad Bird. It is the 20th animated feature film produced by Pixar. the film is the sequel to 2004 film The Incredibles ''and the second full-length installment of the franchise. The story follows the Parr family as they try to restore the public's trust in superheroes while balancing their family life, only to combat a new foe who seeks to turn the populace against all superheroes. Craig T. Nelson, Holly Hunter, Sarah Vowell and Samuel L. Jackson reprise their roles from the first film; newcomers to the cast include Huckleberry Milner, Bob Odenkirk, Catherine Keener and Jonathan Banks. Michael Giacchino returned to compose the score. Following the success of ''The Incredibles, Bird postponed development on a sequel to work on other films. He attempted to distinguish the script from superhero films and superhero television series released since the first film, focusing on the family dynamic rather than the superhero genre. Incredibles 2 premiered in Los Angeles on June 5, 2018, and was theatrically released in the United States on June 15, 2018 in Disney Digital 3-D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX formats. The film received largely positive reviews and praise for its animation, humor and musical score. The film made $182.7 million in its opening weekend, setting the record for best debut for an animated film, and has grossed over $1.2 billion worldwide, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2018, the third highest-grossing animated film (behind the 2019 version of The Lion King and Frozen) and the 17th highest-grossing film of all-time, along with being the third Pixar film to gross 1 billion dollars after Finding Dory and Toy Story 3. Incredibles 2 was named by the National Board of Review as the Best Animated Film of 2018. The film was nominated for Best Animated Feature Film at the 76th Golden Globe Awards and 91st Academy Awards, but losing both to Sony's Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Synopsis Everyone’s favorite family of superheroes is back in Incredibles 2 – but this time Helen is in the spotlight, leaving Bob at home with Violet and Dash to navigate the day-to-day heroics of "normal" life. It's a tough transition for everyone, made tougher by the fact that the family is still unaware of baby Jack-Jack's emerging superpowers. When a new villain hatches a brilliant and dangerous plot, the family and Frozone must find a way to work together again — which is easier said than done, even when they're all Incredible. Plot Minutes after where the first film left off on, the Parr family confronts the Underminer as he makes his way towards City Hall while also grounding buildings and robbing the city bank. While the villain managed to get away, the Incredibles manage to stop the drill just on time with the help of Frozone. But they are then arrested for intervening in such an incident and for destruction of property. Rick Dicker of the "Super Relocation" program tells the couple that he is being shut down due to this event and that the Parrs will be left on their own but wishes them the best of luck. Lucius meets up with Bob and Helen to inform them that they are being contracted by Winston Deavor of DevTech. When they arrive to meet him, they are greeted by Winston and his sister Evelyn. Winston proposes a plan to help give back the superheroes public support by setting up missions and publicity stunts to better their reputation. He enlists Elastigirl due to being the least destructive out of the three to which she agrees. Winston offers the Parrs a new home as a sign of appreciation and giving Elastigirl a new suit and new bike, leaving Mr. Incredible and the kids; Jack-Jack, Violet, and Dash, on her first mission. Flying out to New Urbem, Elastigirl stops a newly built monorail train from crashing after it unexpectedly goes backwards at high speeds. She discovers that the train driver was under the influence of the Screenslaver, a villain who hypnotizes people through any monitor he hacks into. During an interview she encounters the villain again by exposing his plans to kill the Ambassador by hijacking the escort helicopter she's on but Elastigirl quickly comes to her rescue. Elastigirl's recent actions have caused a movement of superheroes stepping out into the public, wanting to help out others like they did in the past. These include the likes of Voyd, He-Lectrix, Reflux, Screech, Krushauer and Brick. She manages to figure out the Screenslaver's location by pinpointing the signal where he broadcasts from another TV interview. Elastigirl arrives at the scene with the Screenslaver attempting to escape but manages to capture the villain, although the suspect claims to only sell pizzas. Meanwhile, Bob struggles to take care of the kids. Violet becomes very distraught when her crush Tony Rydinger does not remember her as Dicker wiped out his memories after he found out she was a superhero. Dash struggles with regular school work which leaves Bob frustrated as well. And after fighting a raccoon, Jack-Jack's multitude of powers start to show even more with Bob not able to figure out how they work. But he eventually manages his job as a parent, going the extra mile to help his two eldest kids and by having Edna Mode babysit Jack-Jack, who ends up giving Bob a way to control the baby's powers. Meanwhile, a victory party at Devtech is held to celebrate Elastigirl's capture of the Screenslaver and the global legalization of Supers with Winston Deavor announcing the televised signing of the International Supers Accord by the ambassadors of the United Nations to be held at the EverJust ship the following morning. Elastigirl then investigated deeper into the identity of the Screenslaver as she ended up in Evelyn's control room as she noticed something strange in one of the monitors. It turned out that one of the Screenslaver's monitors during the fight earlier was connected to her suitcam. As Elastigirl delved deeper into truth, Evelyn enters and played along until she slipped a pair of Hypno-goggles on Elastgirl's eyes before she could alert anyone, rendering her unconscious. Back at Bob's side, he was given a controller by Edna to manage Jack-Jack's powers and take him back after the night. At home, Bob and his kids marvel at Jack-Jack's powers while testing the device, learning that they can also track his location. Few hours before the historic moment, Elastigirl wakes up, being tied up to a chair in the freezer room of the EverJust, unable to move due the weakness of her powers as Evelyn, who revealed herself to be the Screenslaver, pointed out. Evelyn also revealed that she hated superheroes due to her father's death and did not see eye to eye with her brother Winston ever since. She also plan to use supers to cause mayhem in a way to permanently outlaw them while harming thousands of innocent lives. She then led the hypnotized Elastigirl to the conference room as bait to lure Mr. Incredible to his doom. Evelyn then sent a fake distress call to Bob who passed the message to Lucius. With Mr. Incredible kept busy, Evelyn sent the mind controlled supers to keep the Parr children in control. Frozone arrives to the house just as they came and defended the three children giving Dash enough time to summon the Incredibile using the remote. As they were losing ground, the car arrived in the nick of time, Frozone sets the car to voice recognition mode before being captured. Violet, Dash and Jack Jack managed to escape and proceed to go after the EverJust instead of hiding at Edna's house. Upon arriving in the Everjust, Mr. Incredible is led to the conference room only to be subdued by the hypnotised Elastigirl thus allowing Evelyn to gain control of Mr. Incredible. With him and Frozone subdued and the children remaining at large, Evelyn then led the mind-controlled Wannabes to heavily guard the ship. The Parr children managed to arrive and enter the ship undetected via seat-ejection. Violet then tasks herself to find Bob and Helen and Dash to look after Jack-Jack. However, Jack-Jack wandered himself off due to his powers which alerted the Wannabes to attack them in which the children narrowly escaped. Evelyn's plan went into full-force the moment the International Supers Accord was officially signed. The mind-controlled Helen, Bob and Lucius recite a vindictive manifesto on air to paint themselves – and Supers in general – as a public threat before they are freed from Evelyn's control by the children when Jack-Jack inadvertently frees Helen and displays other powers. After Evelyn tries to leave with Winston and he discovers her plan, Winston frees the other guests on the ship from Evelyn's hypnosis by destroying the giant screen projecting hypnotic images. A battle ensues between the Supers, threatening to crash the ship into New Urbrem; all the mind-controlled Supers are freed from their hypnosis after the Parrs and Lucius destroy their goggles. However, Bob, Lucius and the kids manage to bring the ship to a stop before it can cause significant damage. Evelyn escapes in a getaway jet attached to the ship but is eventually stopped and captured by Helen. Following the incident, Evelyn is arrested; she indicates gratitude towards Helen for saving her from falling to her death for the plane, but still dislikes supers. Winston apologizes to Helen for being ignorant of Evelyn's plan, and Supers around the world regain full legal status. A while later after the Deavor affair, Tony Rydinger, a boy at school who Violet had a crush on, agrees to a date with her at a movie. He leaves for the theater with the Parrs and Jack-Jack. However, at the theater the Parrs witness a car of bank-robbers armed with machine guns driving down the street. They leave Tony at the theater as Violet promises to be back in time for the movie. The Parrs don their masks, ready to pursue the criminals. Cast *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr *Huck Milner as Dash Parr *Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr **Nick Bird as Monster Jack-Jack *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best/Frozone *Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor *Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor *Brad Bird as Edna Mode *Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker *Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger *Sophia Bush as Karen/Voyd *Paul Eiding as Gus Burns/Reflux *Phil LaMarr as Krushauer, He-Lectrix *Bill Wise as Pizza Boy/Screenslaver *Isabella Rossellini as Ambassador Henrietta Selick *John Ratzenberger as the Underminer *Adam Gates as Chad Brentley *Barry Bostwick as Mayor *Michael B. Johnson as Victor Cachet *Jere Burns as Detective *Adam Rodriguez as Detective *Kimberly Adair Clark as Honey Best Development After the completion of Ratatouille in 2007, Brad Bird stated in an interview of that year that he was open to an idea of a sequel to The Incredibles, saying "I have pieces that I think are good, but I don't have them all together." In April 2011, John Lasseter stated that there was no work on a sequel to The Incredibles at the time. Saying "We love The Incredibles. We love those characters and love that world too, but there's nothing in the works right now." In May 2013, Bird was asked about the sequel again during an interview, he stated "I have been thinking about it. People think that I have not been, but I have—because I love those characters, and love that world. I am stroking my chin and scratching my head. I have many, many elements that I think would work really well in another Incredibles film, and if I can get 'em to click all together, I would probably wanna do that." He also stated that he has some good ideas for the second film that didn't make it into the first film. In March 2014, almost ten years after the release of the first film, Disney CEO and Chairman Bob Iger confirmed that a sequel to The Incredibles is in the works, along with Cars 3. Bird began working on the script to the sequel in April 2015. On October 29, 2015, it was announced that Michael Giacchino would return to compose the score of the second film. Disney announced in November 2016 that Holly Hunter and Samuel L. Jackson would reprise their roles as Elastigirl and Frozone. During the D23 2017 Expo event, it was announced that Craig T. Nelson and Sarah Vowell would also return to reprise their roles as Bob Parr and Violet Parr respectively, except for Spencer Fox (who previously voiced Dash in the first film) as he had went through puberty during the inner years and D23 announced that Dash would be voiced by a newcomer child actor named Huck Milner, Bird also confirmed that he will also return to voice Edna Mode. It was also announced in July 2017 that John Ratzenberger will also return to voice the Underminer, in which Brad Bird confirmed that the story will pick up immediately right after the first film ended. Bob Odenkirk and Catherine Keener joined the cast in November 2017, in which they were confirmed to be voicing Winston Deavor and Evelyn Deavor respectively. Jonathan Banks, Sophia Bush, and Isabella Rossellini also joined the cast on January 22, 2018, Bush and Rossellini were announced to be voicing new coming characters named Voyd and Ambassador. Banks was announced to be voicing Rick Dicker, replacing Bud Luckey due to his retirement in 2014, his declining health and his later death of natural causes in February 2018. The film was dedicated to his memory. The first teaser trailer to the film premiered on November 18, 2017. The second trailer was released on February 14, 2018, during the 2018 Olympic Winter Games event. Animation was completed on March 30, 2018. Releases Incredibles 2 was originally scheduled for theatrical release on June 21, 2019 until it was moved up to June 15, 2018 after production on Toy Story 4 was behind schedule. It was announced on February 22, 2017 that Incredibles 2 would include an IMAX 3D release on June 13 as part of Disney's new distribution deal with IMAX. The film was accompanied by Pixar short film Bao. The IMAX premiere included a double feature of both the first and second film. International Premieres *June 14, 2018 (Philippines, Australia, Israel) *June 15, 2018 (Greece) *June 22, 2018 (India) *June 28, 2018 (Portugal) *June 29, 2018 (Brazil) *July 6, 2018 (Latin America) *July 13, 2018 (United Kingdom) *August 1, 2018 (Japan) *September 27, 2018 (Germany) Home media Incredibles 2 was released on digital copy on October 23, 2018 and DVD, Blu-ray, 4K UHD Blu-ray on November 6. Reception The film received highly positive reviews and an approval rating of 94% on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes based on 173 reviews, it's consensus reads, "Incredibles 2 reunites Pixar's family crimefighting team for a long-awaited follow-up that may not quite live up to the original, but comes close enough to earn its name." Robert Abele of TheWrap gave the film a positive review by stating "Whatever the opposite of phoning in a sequel is, that's Brad Bird's progressive-minded, thunderously fun mix of super saves, throwback aesthetics and family comedy." Possible sequel Following the release of Incredibles 2, director Brad Bird stated that he had many more plotlines and ideas he had for the sequel that didn't make it into the final film. He also mentioned that he lost a year of production when Pixar made it's decision in October 2016 to swap the release dates of both Toy Story 4 and Incredibles 2. Bird stated that his previous plotlines and ideas could lead to a third Incredibles film, stating that "there were a lot of ideas that we had on this film that could be used whether it's another Incredibles film, or something else." Both actors Samuel L. Jackson and Sophia Bush had expressed interest in reprising their roles for a third film.http://ew.com/movies/2018/06/17/incredibles-3-potential-brad-bird/ Gallery Videos Trailers and Clips Incredibles 2 Official Teaser Trailer THE INCREDIBLES 2 Teaser Trailer Edna Mode (2018) Disney Pixar Movie Incredibles 2 - Sneak Peek Bravo, Edna – Incredibles 2 Incredibles 2 Official Trailer Incredibles 2 "Suit Up" Sneak Peek Incredibles 2 Clip - "The Underminer Has Escaped" Incredibles 2 Clip - "Cookie" Mr. Incredible Vintage Toy Commercial Elastigirl Vintage Toy Commercial Frozone Vintage Toy Commercial Incredibles 2 Featurette - Back in Action INCREDIBLES 2 New Clip - Elasticycle Incredibles 2 Clip - "Meeting The Deavors" Incredibles 2 Clip - "Edna" Interviews Incredibles 2 Behind The Scenes Brad Bird Interview Incredibles 2 "Voyd" Behind The Scenes Sophia Bush Interview Incredibles 2 "Evelyn Deavor" Behind The Scenes Catherine Keener Interview Incredibles 2 "Winston Deavor" Behind The Scenes Bob Odenkirk Interview Incredibles 2 "Frozone" Behind The Scenes Samuel L. Jackson Interview Incredibles 2 "Mr Incredible" Behind The Scenes Craig T. Nelson Interview Incredibles 2 "Elastigirl" Behind The Scenes Holly Hunter Interview Trivia *''The Incredibles'' is the first official Pixar sequel to pick up directly right where its predecessor ended (a minute after the first film ended), rather than having a sequel take place a while later. *It is the first Pixar film to have two producers since Toy Story 2. *It is the last Pixar film to be released under John Lasseter's supervision before he left his position as CEO of both Disney animation and Pixar in the same year, while the following Toy Story 4 is the last one with his involvement. **This is similar to how the first film was the last Pixar film released under Steve Jobs' supervision as CEO at the time before Disney's purchase of the animation studio from him in 2006 (only a month prior to the release of Cars). *''Incredibles 2'' holds the record for the most profanity in a Pixar film, as well as featuring adults, both heroic and villainous, drinking alcohol. Edna also carries her cigarette holder (unlit). ** Ironically, both Cars and Ratatouille, which are both rated G, have uses of the word Hell. *This is the second film where the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo is animated in 2-D, the first being The live-action version of'' The Jungle Book''. **This is also the second film where the Pixar Animation Studios logo has a variant exclusive for this movie, first being WALL-E where the titular character is also featured in the logo after the credits and teaser. The third would be Toy Story 4, ''where the opening logo transitions into a thunder storm as the film begins and the closing logo where Duke Caboom takes the place of Luxo Jr. in the logo. *This is the first Pixar sequel to earn the same grade as its predecessor, since ''Toy Story 2. *''Incredibles 2'' is the first Pixar sequel directed by Brad Bird (his second overall) and the third official Pixar movie to focus solely on a human cast (following both the first film and Brave). **This is also the first film directed by Brad Bird to be a sequel of a film he previously directed. *''Incredibles 2'' is the seventh Pixar film scored by Michael Giacchino following The Incredibles, Ratatouille, Up, Cars 2, Inside Out, and Coco. **It's also the first Pixar sequel to a film he has previously scored. *The fourteen year gap between the first film and sequel is the longest waiting time between a Disney/Pixar film and it's sequel (with Finding Dory's thirteen year gap being the second longest, and Monsters University being the third longest with a twelve year gap), the long waiting gap is likely a direct reference to the original film's fifteen year later setting. **The switching of the sequel's original release is very similar to the first film's original proposed release of 2006 being switched with the first Cars film with The Incredibles being moved to 2004 with Cars being pushed back from 2005 to 2006 (in regards to the sequel, which swapped release dates with Toy Story 4). * He-Lectrix and Krushauer do not actually mention their names nor do they introduce themselves to Elastigirl. ** Krushauer is the only Wannabe Super not to interact with Elastigirl. * Voyd is the only Wannabe Super with lines in more than one scene she is in, She also has the most focus out of all of the Wannabe Supers. ** Brick speaks in two scenes which is her introductionary scene and at the end. ** Reflux, He-Lectrix, and Screech only speak once, in their introductory scene. ** Krushauer only speaks two times in one scene which is at the end, making him the only Wannabe Super not to speak in his introductionary scene. *Both Bob Odenkirk and Jonathan Banks previously co-starred together in the television series Breaking Bad and its spin-off series Better Call Saul. *This film has had warning messages throughout every movie theater because of the scenes involving the Screenslaver due to the rapid flashing lights that can cause seizures to many viewers who were susceptible to photosensitive epilepsy, mainly the scene where Elastigirl fought against the Screenslaver in his strobe cage. In response to this, the UK released a re-edited version of the film with all affected sequences altered so that any flashing lights and strobe effects now pass the Harding test. *This is the last Pixar film to be streaming on Netflix, as the following Pixar films from Toy Story 4 begin streaming on Disney+ onwards. *The third Disney's computer-animated sequel to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Planes: Fire & Rescue and Finding Dory. *So far, this is the last Pixar film to be accompanied by a short film, due to Disney+ launching their own series of Pixar shorts simply titled ''SparkShorts''. *This is the first Pixar film since Monsters, Inc. that was at the time of its release the highest-grossing Pixar film but not the highest-grossing animated film of all time worldwide. Coincidentally both films were the second highest-grossing animated film of all time at the time of their releases (Monsters, Inc. was second behind [[The Lion King|the original version of The Lion King]] and Incredibles 2 was second behind Frozen). *This is the first Pixar sequel to be at the time of its release the highest-grossing Pixar film without any of its predecessors holding that record. References External links * * * * ar:أبطال خارقون ٢ da:De Utrolige 2 de:Die Unglaublichen 2 es:Los Increíbles 2 fr:Les Indestructibles 2 ja:インクレディブル・ファミリー nl:Incredibles 2 pl:Iniemamocni 2 pt-br:Os Incríveis 2 ru:Суперсемейка 2 uk:Суперсімейка 2 zh:超人特攻隊2 Category:Pixar films Category:The Incredibles Category:Sequel films Category:3-D films Category:Animated films Category:2018 films Category:PG-rated films Category:Pixar Category:Academy Award nominated films Category:IMAX films